With One Kiss
by StarnightX
Summary: Kara is wondering in the forest when she bumps into two Akatsuki members. What will happen to her and to them after she joins them? Eventual DeidaraxOC. Rated T for cussing and other stuff.
1. Let's Play

**A/N: Hello, for all who don't know me, I'm StarnightX. This is my third fanfiction I've made for Naruto. Click my profile if you want to see the other two. I've also made one for Harry Potter...you know if you're interested. But enough of that, let's get on with the story. Don't for get to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Let's Play!**

Kara walked on the path through the forest. Holding hear pink bunny, she walked along and listened to the crickets create a soft playing melody. "Don't the crickets sound beautiful tonight, Usa-chan?" Kara asked her pink bunny and she began to hum as she walked. To Kara's surprise there were figures of two people in the road ahead. "I wonder what two people are doing out in the forest at night? Maybe we should go meet them, ne Usa-chan?" And so the naïve Kara continued walking to see who the people were. She looked up at the two men, one wore a mask the other wielded a huge 3 bladed scythe, "Hi, I'm Kara. What're your names?"

"Get lost kid, it's no concern of yours."

"Hmmm? Why not?"

"…Can't I use her as a sacrifice?" asked the scythe man to the mask man.

"No, we're wasting enough time as it is…you know Sasori doesn't like to be kept waiting. And the sooner we meet him and Deidara, the sooner I can go back to bounty hunting," the masked man told the scythe man and began walking down the path, the scythe man followed, and so did Kara.

"What the hell? Why are ya following us kid?" the scythe man asked.

"Because I'm going this way too! We can travel together!"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Will you two shut up?" the mask man asked starting to get annoyed, then turned his attention to the girl, "If you don't go away I'll kill you," he told her in a dark voice.

"Awww…but that's so mean. I know! If you play a game with me, then I'll leave you alone."

"No," said the mask man and continued on the path.

"Why? Are you chicken?" Kara called out.

"Fine, I'll play with you but you gotta fucking leave or else," said the scythe man.

"YAY!" Kara said with delight throwing Usa-chan into the air. "Okay, here's how you play!" Kara drew a circle into the ground with a nearby stick. "First, you have to put something valuable into the circle. I'll put my Usa-chan into the circle, what will you put?"

The man took off a necklace, with a triangle encircled by a circle, into the circle, "Will this do?" he asked, curious on how to play the child's game.

"Yep! And now you have to count all the way to fifty while we both spin around and around, while closing our eyes. Then when you stop counting we both open our eyes and try to be the first one to grab their belongings first."

"Okay…" the man said, thinking this would be easy since he was only going against a girl, who looked about 6 years old.

"Okay! Start….now!" Kara said cheerfully and she closed her eyes and began spinning.

The man did the same and began counting out loud. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…" and continued until he got to fifty. He opened his eyes to see the girl gone, the bunny gone, and an empty circle. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT FUCKING BITCH TAKE MY FUCKING NECKLACE!" the man yelled. And he began searching the forest for the little girl, but she was nowhere to be found.

Kara ran through the forest and to a stream, she followed the stream to a small waterfall. Behind the waterfall, there was a small opening, big enough for Kara to fit through. The small opening led to a bigger space inside the rock, one of Kara's many hideouts. "We sure showed him, ne Usa-chan?" Kara asked, but her voice was no longer had a childish tone to it anymore, "Hmmm…I wonder what this is? Looks like some sort of symbol or something," Kara thought out loud, examining the necklace. "What do you think, Usa-chan?" Kara looked at her bunny, but the bunny said nothing. Kara put the necklace on and curled up next to her bunny. "Don't you think the necklace is pretty, Usa-chan?" Usa-chan was still silent. "Don't worry Usa-chan, we'll get to Iwagakure by morning."

The very young girl walked into Iwagakure the next morning, holding her Usa-chan, feeling very refreshed. "Look Usa-chan!" she said happily in her childish voice. She was pointing at a clay bunny necklace hanging in a window shop, next to other clay created items. "Let's go inside!" Kara skipped into the store, there was nobody inside, but the back door was open. Kara looked around the shop for a bunny necklace, like the one she saw in the window, "Aha!" she said triumphant. "Here ya go Usa-chan!" she said to her bunny putting the necklace on Usa-chan. "You look very pretty now!" Kara wondered around the store a bit, but quickly got bored. She then went to the back door to see what was back there.

She saw a blonde woman in a red and black cloak taking some clay, "Onee-san! What are you doing?" Kara asked.

The woman turned around, "I'm not a woman, u!" the 'woman' said.

"Oh, you're a cross-dresser. You're a cross dresser aren't you?"

"Shut up, un! Just get out of her kid, un," the man said angrily.

"I want to play! Play with me!"

"If I play with you, will you go away, un?"

"Yep, I promise! But if **I** win I get to stay as long as I want!"

"Fine, what do you want to play?" the man said confident he would win.

"I'll explain the rules to you!" Kara created a circle with chunks of clay. "Alright, first you have to put something valuable to you in the circle. I'm gonna put in my Usa-chan! What are you gonna put in?" The man put in some colorful clay, "Okay!" Kara said delighted, "So first you have to count to fifty, and as you count to fifty, we both spin around and around with our eyes closed. When you reach fifty, we both open our eyes and try to get our belongings from the circle first, okay?"

"Alright, sounds easy enough. One, two, three, four, five…..fifty," the man said opening his eyes, he was very dizzy and tried to make his way to the circle first, but before he could get there the little girl pushed him down. "Ha ha! I win!" Kara yelled delightfully. The man's vision cleared and he saw the little girl standing above him.

"That's not fair, un. You cheated."

Kara stuck out her tongue, "Did not! I didn't break any of the rules! Now I get to stay with you!"

"Hey that wasn't part of the…" the man stopped, Kara had given him a big hug.

"I promise not to be any trouble, please let me stay with you!" She begged.

The man looked down at the girl, _"She could be pretty useful, I guess, un,"_he thought to himself. "Alright, but you have to do everything I say, or I'll blow you up, un!"

"Hear that Usa-chan! We have a home now!"

"I didn't say that…"

"Deidara, what the hell is taking you so long?" Kara and Deidara looked to see the man with the 3 bladed scythe walk in. "Hey! You're the fucking brat that stole my fucking necklace!"

"You're the one who stole Hidan's necklace, un?" Deidara asked the little girl.

Kara pulled off the necklace, "Yep, it wasn't that hard."

"Are you crazy? Give it back now, or he'll go on a killing spree!"

"I don't have to worry about anything; Usa-chan will protect me!"

Deidara sweat dropped, "I don't think Usa-chan will be able to do anything, un."

"Give me the fucking necklace you little piece of shit!"

"I know, Deidara will protect me!"

"Hey, that wasn't part of the deal."

"What fucking deal are you talking about?" Hidan asked Deidara.

"Well, Deidara and I were playing a game and he lost, so now I get to stay with him!" Kara told Hidan before Deidara could cover her mouth.

Hidan started to laugh, "You got beat by a fucking 6 year old?"

"She cheated, un," was all Deidara said, his arms crossed.

"But still, you, a S-ranked shinobi, lost, to a fucking 6 year old!"

"Oi," said a new voice, all three of them turned their heads to the door and there stood the man with the mask, "Sasori's getting impatient. How long does it take to get clay Deidara?" His attention turned to the little girl. "What's she doing here?"

"I get to travel with Onee-san now! I won the game!"

"Onee-san?" the masked man asked, looking at Deidara for an answer.

"Don't ask, un."

The man sighed, "Well come on and hurry up, were wasting time." So all four of them left the shop and went outside of Iwagakure where Sasori's puppet was waiting.

"Look!" Kara cried out, "A turtle!" She quickly ran over to the "turtle" and climbed on its back.

"Deidara…what is this child doing here?" Sasori asked slowly.

"I'm not a child," she held up five fingers, "I'm six years old!"

"Isn't that only five fingers, un?" Deidara asked.

Kara looked down at her hand, "Oh, is it? One, two, three, four…" Kara began to count. Hidan and Deidara sweat-dropped.

"Let's go already!" Sasori said angrily, knocking Kara off of the puppet and began making his way back to base. Hidan and Kakuzu followed. Deidara sighed and began pulling Kara by the hand.


	2. Akatsuki's Newest Addition

**A/N: "Ouji-sama" means prince.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Akatsuki's Newest Addition**

"Tell me again, why you brought this **child** here?" Leader asked Deidara, while Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan were watching the scene unfold. Kara was sitting on the floor, playing with her bunny.

"Well…she did win a bet, un," Deidara said, sounding very unsure of himself as he rubbed the back of his head.

A stress mark appeared on Leader's head, "Aren't you an S-ranked shinobi? Can't you simply kill her?"

"Hey! It wasn't just me that she tricked! She tricked Hidan too, un!"

"That reminds me," Hidan started. "You didn't give me back my fucking necklace you little piece of shit!" The Jashinist yelled, pointing down at Kara.

Kara pulled the necklace off from under her shirt and held it up for Hidan to see, "I won it, you're not getting it back."

"You cheated!"

"It's not my fault that you're so stuuuupid!" Kara said sticking out her tongue.

Another stress mark appeared on Leader's head, "Hidan, you were tricked by this little kid too?" Leader rested his head on his hands for a moment, deep in thought. Hidan was glaring at little Kara and Kara continued to play with her bunny. "Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu, you all may leave."

"What about my fucking necklace!" Hidan yelled as the other two left.

Leader looked down at Kara, "Give him the necklace…now."

Kara looked back at the leader, got up, went to Hidan, and held out the necklace. But before he could grab it, she pulled it back, "What the fuck! Why aren't you giving it back?"

"I want to trade for it."

"What the hell do you fucking want!" Hidan asked wondering what in the world this little girl could want from him.

"Ummm…you have to treat me like a princess for one whole week!" Kara said smiling.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to become your fucking servant!"

"Not servant!" Kara said shaking her head, while giggling, "You're going to be the prince and I'm going to be your princess."

Hidan stared at her, Deidara snorted. "You can't be fucking serious?" Hidan asked.

Kara held out her pinky, "Promise?"

"Alright, alright, I fucking promise," Hidan said and reached for the necklace, but she pulled it back yet again.

"What the hell is it now!"

"You didn't do the **pinky** promise!" She shook her pinky in his face.

"What the hell is that!"

"First hold out your pinky like this," she instructed Hidan, he did so, "Now I hook my pinky around yours, and that's a pinky promise." Deidara was now snickering at Hidan, for having to do such a childish thing. Leader was rubbing his temples.

"Okay, okay, pinky promise," Hidan grumbled and snatched his necklace from her hands and left the room.

"Now that has been taken care of, I'll get straight to it. Little girl you will be staying here at the Akatsuki," Leader said simply.

"My name isn't Little Girl, its Kara!" Kara pouted.

"You can't be serious, un," Deidara's voice cracked.

"I am. Not only was she able to fool you and Hidan, she seems to have a natural ability to control people, you saw what she did to Hidan just now," Leader pointed out.

"Alright, but where is she going to stay?" Deidara asked.

"You'll be watching over her."

"What!" Deidara asked surprise, he didn't even add his usual "un" at the end of the sentence.

"Yay! I get to stay with you!" Kara cheered, hugging her bunny.

"That is all, I suggest you both leave now," Leader said in a sort of tone signaling the end of this discussion.

Deidara left the room, and Kara followed in suit, dragging her bunny along. "So Onee-san, what's your name."

Deidara's eyebrow twitched, "I'm not a woman. I'm a guy! My name is Deidara, un."

"Dei-kun, where are we going?"

"Don't call me that!" Deidara snapped at her. "…and we're going to the living room." He added as an afterthought.

"Wow! You guys have a living room?"

"Uh, yes," Deidara said, wondering what was so special about a living room. They both walked in to see just about everyone in the organization there.

"Wow! There are so many weird people here!" Kara said. Deidara quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Deidara," Kisame said to the blonde, "Is this the kid Hidan was telling us about?"

Kara spotted Hidan and ran over to him, "Ouji-sama!"

Itachi looked up from the book he was reading, "Since when were you a prince Hidan?" Kisame and Deidara started laughing.

Hidan's cheeks turned a bit pink, "Shut the fuck up! It was the only way to get my necklace back!"

"You couldn't just force it away from her?" Sasori said, without looking up from the latest puppet he was working on.

Hidan was silent for a moment, before yelling, "Shut up!"

"Ouji-sama…"

"What the hell do you want?" Hidan asked, acting nothing like a prince.

"I want you to play tea party with me and Usa-chan!"

"What makes you think I'd actually want to play tea party with you and your fucking rabbit?"

"One, you made a pinky promise. Two, Usa-chan isn't a rabbit, Usa-chan is a bunny. And three, you were just sitting there when I came in, it's not like you have anything else better to do."

And so Hidan ended up playing tea party with Kara, with the other members of the Akatsuki snickering in the background. It wasn't long before Kara started to yawn. "DeiDei-chaaannnn!" Kara called out to Deidara who ignored her. "Dei Dei- !"

"Eh? You were talking to me, un?"

"Yeah, you told me not to call you 'Dei-kun', so I'm going to be calling you Deidei-chan instead."

"Please don't, un."

"Then what should I call you?"

"How about…Deidara-sama, un?" Deidara suggested, grinning.

"That makes you seem like a pedophile or something…" Kisame pointed out.

"Shut up, un!"

"Deidaraaaaaaaa-samaaaaaaa!" Kara said to Deidara. Everyone sweat dropped at this and they were all thinking the same thing, "_I can't believe she actually did it."_

"Nani?" Deidara asked.

"I'm tired; I want to go sleep."

Deidara looked at a nearby clock, "It's only 8:30, un."

Kara gave another big yawn, "I'm tired, take me to bed."

Deidara sighed, "Fine." Deidara led Kara to his room and came to a realization. There was only one bed; where was she going to sleep?

Before Deidara could begin to think of a solution to his newly found problem, Kara had already climbed into Deidara's bed, "Oi, get out of there, un!"

"But I'm going to sleep now."

"You're sleeping on the floor." His voice almost as cold as the floor itself.

"But why?"

"Because I need to sleep in the bed, un."

Kara looked at the bed, and then at Deidara, before saying, "I think there's enough room for you to sleep with Usa-chan and me."

"No." Deidara pulled Kara out of bed and tossed a pillow on the floor. He went to the closet and pulled out a cloak and went to the bathroom to get a towel. He went back to the room, with Kara standing by the pillow. He then placed the cloak on the floor near the pillow.

"Here, you sleep on this, un."

Kara frowned, but lucky for Deidara, she was too tired to argue. She curled up on the cloak and placed her head on the pillow. Deidara placed the towel over her, to serve as a blanket, and turned to leave the room, "Dei-kun," Kara said before he left.

Deidara sighed, "What now, yeah?"

"Give me a kiss."

"…" Deidara looked at her for a moment, "What, un?" Had he heard her correctly?

"Just on the forehead."

"Why?"

"It's a trade."

"For what, un?"

"The bed."

"That bed is mine in the first place!"

"But you're making me, a little 6 year old girl sleep on the cold hard floor," Kara said. Deidara sighed, walked over to Kara, and kneeled next to her.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this, yeah."_He thought to himself, before placing a kiss on Kara's forehead, "There. Are you happy now?" But he didn't get a response because Kara was already asleep.


	3. The Chinese Zodiac

**Chapter 3: The Chinese Zodiac**

Deidara opened his eyes and lying next to him, in his bed, was a teenage girl, cuddling with a stuffed pink bunny. "What the hell!" Deidara cried out in surprise and fell backwards off of his bed. When he looked back at the bed, he saw that it was only Kara, still sound asleep. Deidara rubbed his eyes, _"I must have been seeing things, un."_He thought to himself as he got up. "Oi, baka! Get up, un!" Deidara shook Kara.

Kara opened her eyes, but Deidara didn't see a pair of sweet innocent eyes, instead he saw pair of eyes that looked ready to kill, "I'm still sleeping." Deidara let go of Kara and swiftly exited the room, not wanting to spend another minute with a grumpy Kara.

"I'm telling you, there's something wrong with that kid, un," Deidara told Kisame and Itachi that morning, since they were the first ones awake.

"Well, it's only natural that little kids want to sleep in," Itachi said, eating his cereal.

"Don't kids like to wake up early to watch Saturday morning cartoons, un?" Deidara asked.

"Deidara, today is Sunday," Kisame informed Deidara.

Deidara turned red, "I knew that!" He began shoveling his cereal down his throat. "Anyways," he said with his mouth full, "When I woke up this morning there was a freakin' teenage girl sleeping next to me," He then swallowed his mouthful of cereal.

"Couldn't you have waited until you were done eating before you told us what happened?" Itachi asked looking at Deidara in disgust.

Deidara ignored him and continued, "But when I looked again, I realized that it was only Kara, un."

"You're probably sex deprived and now your mind is playing tricks on you," Kisame said grinning.

"You fucking bastard…" Deidara said standing up. Itachi sighed and got up and left the table. As Itachi left, Kakuzu and Hidan came in and that's when Deidara decided to put the spotlight on them, "Why are you two arriving in the kitchen **together,**un**?**"

"Are you trying to imply something?" Kakuzu asked as he reached for the box of cereal and a cereal bowl.

"Hey, I don't have a problem with you two sleeping together or anything, I just want to know why…" Deidara started but didn't finish because Hidan hit him on the back of the head.

"Shut the fuck up you damned blond, we didn't do anything."

"Ohayo…" Kara yawned arriving in the kitchen.

"Looks like the little demon is up, un," Deidara said as she sat down next to him.

"A demon lives here? I want to meet him," Kara said looking up at Deidara, expecting him to show her the demon.

Deidara sweat dropped, "Never mind, do you want some cereal Kara?" Kara nodded and filled her cereal bowl with cereal. She was about to pour in the milk but Deidara stopped her, "Maybe I should pour the milk in, un?" Kara gave him another scary death glare. He gave the milk carton to Kara and she tried to fill her cereal bowl, as predicted Kara overflowed the bowl.

She looked at it for a moment before looking up at Deidara, "Clean it up."

"What the hell, un! Didn't I offer to pour it for you, un?" Deidara asked angrily. Kara's eyes narrowed slightly then she took Deidara's sleeve and began wiping up the spilled milk. Deidara pulled his arm back immediately. "What are you doing!"

"Since you aren't cleaning up the spill, I'm cleaning it up."

"You don't clean it up with my sleeve, yeah!"

"Ouji-sama, carry me to bed."

"What the hell are you ordering me around for! Why don't you just make Deidara be your fucking prince!" Hidan asked, while Deidara snickered in the background.

Kara looked over at Deidara and back and Hidan, "Deidara looks too much like a girl to be a prince. That's why he's my maid."

Hidan, Kisame and Kakuzu began to laugh hysterically. The white haired priest wiped tears from his eyes, "Alright for that, I'll carry you to your fucking room." And Hidan swept Kara up and carried her to Deidara's room.

Kisame looked over at Deidara, "You really don't have anything to say to that?"

"Damn kid, un."

"Wow, very original Deidara."

**...**

"Daradara-san!" Kara was now skipping through the base, looking for Deidara. She walked in the living room to find Itachi reading a scroll. Kara walked up in front of him and waited. Itachi ignored her for 5 whole minutes and she was still there. Sighing, he put down his scroll, "What?"

"Why are you always reading?"

"…to learn new things," Itachi said plainly.

"I want to learn new things too! Let me read with you!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No," But Kara ignored him and somehow scrambled onto his lap. "You have ten seconds to get off, now."

"Oh, too bad I can't count that high!" she said looking up at Itachi.

This was one of those rare moments when Itachi actually got a stress mark, "If I read you the scroll, will you get off?" Kara nodded her head. "Fine." Itachi picked up the scroll and began reading out loud wear he left off, "…in order to use such a technique, one must be able to mold a precise amount of chakra into…"

"Hey," Kara said.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"What's your name?"

"Itachi."

"Itachi, I don't like this story. Tell me a different one."

"It's not supposed to be a story," Itachi said rather annoyed. Kara stayed silent on his lap staring up at him and Itachi stared at Kara. Itachi then gave up on the staring contest, sighed and began to tell the story of the Chinese Zodiac. "A long time ago, Buddha invited many animals to compete in a race. The first twelve to finish the race were to be rewarded with a position in the Zodiac, in the order they came in.

The cat and the rat were both neighbors and good friends. Both of them want to participate in the grand race, but the cat was worried about arriving at the race on time, since he enjoyed sleeping so much. The rat told the cat not to worry and that he would wake the cat up so that the two could go together. The cat was very grateful for his kind friend and thanked the rat.

The next day the rat woke up very early to go to the race. He had completely forgotten about his promise he made to the cat.

In the end, the rat is won first place in the race and was given the first spot in the Zodiac. The cat woke up late and by the time he reached the starting point of the race, all twelve animals were already chosen. The cat was angry because the rat didn`t wake him up and let him miss the race. From that day onwards, every time the cat sees the rat, he will chase after the rat. All the rat could do was run and run and even now, it still remains the same."

When Itachi finished, he noticed that Kara had fallen asleep. He sat there for a moment, watching her sleep, with her innocent face and light breaths. He couldn't help but be reminded of his little brother. After a while, he finally decided to get up. The Uchiha carefully put Kara down on the armchair he was sitting in and then proceeded to take off his cloak and cover her with it.

"Itachi, what are you doing, un?" Deidara asked as he walked in to watch some T.V.

Itachi turned around. His obsidian eyes slightly narrowed, "I'm doing your job. Didn't Leader-sama tell you to watch after Kara?" And before Deidara could come up with a comeback, Itachi left the room.

Deidara looked over at the sleeping Kara, "What the hell am I suppose to do with you? All you seem to do is sleep…and talk constantly…and annoy the hell out of me…" He shook his head and picked her up to carry her back to his room. When he arrived to his destination, he attempted to put her down on the bed, but she naturally clung tighter to his body. Deidara sighed and slowly pried her small fingers off, set her down on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. _"God damn,"_he thought to himself, "_Why do little kids got to be so damn cute, un?"_


	4. To the Beach!

**A/N: Sorry for being gone for sooo long, I was trying to come up with a new chapter for my Harry Potter fanfic but failed, so I put that story on hiatus. Now I can just focus on this fanfic.

* * *

**

Chapter 4 To the Beach!

"I want to go to the beach today!" Kara said skipping into the living room, dragging Usa-chan behind her.

"Can you even swim?" Kisame asked.

"Nope!" Kara said happily, "But I'm sure one of you can teach me!" Silence followed her words.

"Deidara," Hidan coughed.

"No, un."

"Why not?" Kara whined.

"Kisame…you're a fish, un…" Deidara started looking at Kisame.

Kisame's eye twitched, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah! Kisame can teach me! Can you teach me and Usa-chan to swim? I'll give you free fishys if you do!"

"But if I'm a fish, why would I want to eat other fish?" Kisame asked rather unhappily, slightly hoping that at this comment Kara might give him something better "fishys" in return for swimming lessons.

Kara laughed at Kisame, "You're not any kind of fish silly! You're a shark! Sharks always eat other fishes!"

"She has you there, un," Deidara pointed out, "You do look more like a shark, un."

"Alright, no more fish jokes and I'll take you swimming at the beach, got it?" Kisame asked looking down at Kara. She nodded happily, "And Deidara, you're coming too," Kisame added taking out Samehada, "No excuses."

...............................

"Deidei-sama! I just realized something!" Kara said as she stood by the shore's edge.

"What's that, un?" Deidara asked, setting out a beach towel for him to sit on, while he waited for Kisame to start Kara's swimming lesson.

"I don't have a bathing suit!"

Deidara sighed and took off his shirt and tossed it to her, "Just put this on and give me your clothes."

"But Daradara-sama, I don't think you'd fit in my clothes…"

Deidara got a stress mark on his head, "I'm not going to wear them. I'm just going to keep them safe for you, un."

And so Kara changed into the big white shirt and gave her clothes to Deidara. It only took Kisame 10 minutes to get annoyed with Kara, and he came out of the water pretty angry.

"What is it, un?"

"What is it? Well, that kid could probably swim better than I can, the little bitch," Kisame said rather pissed, as he dried his head with a towel, "I'm going back to base." Deidara got up to leave to, but Kisame pushed him back down onto the sand, "You have to stay here and watch Kara."

"What, but…"

"You're staying here until Kara wants to go home," Kisame said in a final sort of way and he left the beach.

Deidara groaned and laid back in the sand, _"Why me, un?"_

"Dara-dara! I think there's something in the water!" Kara shouted to Deidara on shore.

"Then don't just sit there and wait for it to eat you, un!" Deidara shouted back.

"I'm in the water…how could I be sitting?"

"Shut up and get back here, un!" Deidara shouted and watched Kara swim back to shore, but then Kara's body was suddenly dragged under the surface.

"Kara!" Deidara shouted as he grabbed a kunai and ran into the ocean to save her. He dove under and saw Kara trying to swim back up to the surface. Luckily he was able to reach her, and he saw that it was a rather large octopus dragging her down towards it's small hideout. Without hesitation he cut off the octopus' tentacle and pulled Kara back to the surface.

Deidara and Kara were back on the shore and Deidara was breathing hard. "Kara, are you okay, un?" he asked as he looked up to check on her, but once again he saw that instead of Kara, there was a teenage girl, soaking wet, wearing nothing but a white shirt. He knew he shouldn't stare, but he couldn't help it. The wet shirt emphasized the curves of the teenage girl's body.

"What's that, un?" he asked aloud when his eyes spotted some sort of seal or curse on her stomach. The girl began to cough up water and Deidara closed his eyes for just a moment. When he opened them, Kara was there coughing and breathing in as much air as she could.

"Deidara…" Kara said hoarsely.

"What is it, un?" Deidara asked, actually taking Kara seriously because she said his full name, instead of some silly nickname.

"There's a tentacle on my leg! Get it off! It's so gross!" Kara said, shaking her leg trying to get the tentacle to come off, but the suckers still held on to her leg.


	5. Fish and Sneeze

**A/N: I decided to post another chapter tonight since the other one was sooo short...aren't I the greatest? Please Review! Oh and "todaima" for those who don't know, means "I'm back." or something to that effect.

* * *

**

Chapter 5 Fish and Sneeze

A few weeks later everyone was left the base today, except for Kakuzu and Hidan, who were left with the job as baby sitter. Lucky for them, Kara seemed to be pretty well behaved today. Too bad they weren't lucky for long.

"Kakuzuuuuuu, I'm bored," Kara said in front of his doorway.

"I'm counting right now so go play with Hidan," Kakuzu said through the door.

"What are you counting?"

"Money."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Fuck," Kakuzu cursed, he had lost count.

"What's wrong Kakuzu-sensei? Did you hurt yourself counting? Can you not count very high? Because sometimes my head hurts too if I count too high…" Kara said but trailed off. Kakuzu had opened the door and he did not look happy.

"You have three seconds to get out of here and go find Hidan. And don't give me any of that 'I can't count that high crap' because I **know** you can at least count to three," Kakuzu said putting up three fingers, "Three…" he put down one, "Two…" he put down another and Kara ran off to Hidan's room.

"Gah…there's nothing to fucking do today…" Hidan said lying on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Then why don't you play with me?" Kara suggested walking into Hidan's room.

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Didn't you just say you were bored?" Kara asked.

Hidan looked at the 6 year old for a moment before sighing. There was no point in resisting, "What the hell do you want to play?"

"Let's go fishing!" Kara said.

"What? Where the hell would we go fishing?" Hidan asked.

"At a river of course!"

"Do you even know how to fish?"

Kara thought for a moment, "No! But you do don't you?"

"Not really…" Hidan said.

Kara was silent for a moment before saying, "Don't worry I can teach you!"

"Didn't you just say…" Hidan started but Kara was already skipping away to go find a couple of fishing poles. Hidan just shook his head, grabbed his scythe and followed Kara out of his room.

……………………….

"We're going fishing, we're going fishing, we're going fiiiiiiiiiiiishiiiiiiiiing!" Kara sang skipping down the path. Hidan followed her carrying two fishing poles and a cooler.

"_Where the hell did these fishing supplies come from? I'm pretty sure we never had any of these damn supplies before…" _Hidan thought to himself grumpily as he continued to follow a skipping Kara.

"Hey, Ouji-sama! Look the river!" Kara pointed and began running to the river. Hidan quickened his pace and finally caught up to her. Kara was standing near the river's edge, "Look Hidan! I think I saw a fish!"

"Whoop-dee-fucking-doo, a fish," He said taking out bait, putting it on the hook, and handing one to Kara. They both casted their lines and waited.

"Now what do we do, ouji-sama?" Kara asked.

"I guess we wait until we feel a fucking fish tug on the line," Hidan said.

Kara set her bunny next to her and waited for a fish to nibble, "Ouji-sama, do bunnies eat fish?"

"How the hell would I know?" Hidan said leaning back against a rock.

"Hidan," she said suddenly in a serious voice.

"Hn?"

"You're not very smart are you?" Kara asked, silence followed.

"You better shut the fuck up and be grateful that I even brought you out here…" Hidan said, but stopped when he felt a tug on his line, he was quickly able to reel the fish in.

"Wow! You were able to catch a fish fast! I guess you don't have to be smart to fish!" Kara said looking at Hidan's catch. Hidan ignored this jab and casted his line again. For the next 30 minutes Hidan caught 5 more fish, Kara had caught zero.

"A fish is pulling on the line!"

"Well, reel the damn fish in," was all Hidan said. And he watched Kara try to reel in the fish and he began to laugh. It seemed that the fish was pulling Kara closer and closer to the edge of the river.

"Ouji-sama, help me!"

"No fucking way, this is what you get for being a little stuck up bitch all the time," Hidan said and SPLASH! Kara was pulled into the river. Sighing, Hidan got up, walked over to Kara, grabbed her pole and reeled the fish in.

Kara was sputtering water, "Why didn't you help me before?"

"I didn't notice you were having so much fucking trouble reeling it in," Hidan said, reeling the fish in.

"How did you not notice? You were laughing at me the whole time!"

Hidan picked up the fish by the tail and got a good look at it, "Damn, this is a big fish."

"Uwaaahhhhh! Usa-chan! Hidan's ignoring me!" Kara said angrily, completely forgetting to call Hidan by his nickname.

"Your damn rabbit isn't gonna be able to do anything."

"Oh yeah! You better watch out in your sleep because Usa-chan and Usa-kun will team up and have a whole bunny army drag down to your death!" Hidan snorted at this idea, while Kara sneezed and rubbed her nose. "Hidan, can we go back now?"

"Damn, why the hell do you have to be so damn bossy?" Hidan asked but complied anyways.

It was a 30 minute walk back to the base and the sun was setting fast. Kara's sneezes became more frequent and she began to walk slower and slower. "Will you hurry the fuck up?" Hidan asked stopping to wait for Kara for what seemed to be the 100th time.

"I can't help it," Kara said sneezing, "I'm really cold."

Hidan sighed and crouched down, "Hurry and get on my fucking shoulders." Kara looked at him as if he were crazy, "Well, are you gonna get fucking on or freeze to death?" Hidan asked, and Kara ran over and climbed onto Hidan's shoulders. "You better hold on fucking tight, because if you fall I'll do nothing but laugh at you." And with that Hidan started to run back to the base.

"Achoo! Todaima…" Kara said miserably from Hidan's shoulders.

"Kara," Deidara said, "What are you doing on Hidan's shoulders, un?"

"She was moving to damn slow, so I decided to carry her."

"What's this? Are you growing tender Hidan, un?" Deidara asked eyebrow raised.

Hidan replied by hitting Deidara with the cooler, "Shut up, teme." And he left to put the fish and fishing supplies away.

Deidara looked down at Kara who was wet, shivering, and holding Usa-chan. "Hidan, how the hell did Kara get all wet, un?" Deidara yelled to Hidan.

"She fell in the fucking river!"

"And you didn't dry her off, un!?"

"No, why the hell would I do that?"

"Gah! Leader-sama's going to kill me, un!" Deidara said nearly pulling out his hair and began pulling Kara by the hand, "C'mon Kara."

"Where are we going?" Kara sniffled but Deidara just continued pulling her all the way back to his room.

"Take off your wet clothes now, dry yourself off with this towel, and change into this, un" Deidara told Kara throwing her a towel and an oversized long sleeve shirt.

"I'm not going to change with you watching," Kara said before sneezing again. Deidara turned around and took off his cloak as he waited for her to change.

"Are you done now, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah," Kara said and Deidara turned around. Kara was already going to her little nest-bed that Deidara had made for her. Deidara went into his own bed and turned off the light. "Achoo, achoo, achoo!" Kara sneezed continually and she continued to sneeze for the next 10 minutes.

"Kara, get in this bed right now, un," Deidara said frustrated. Kara got up, crawled into the bed with Deidara, while hiding a sly grin. "You stay on that side of the bed, and I'll stay on this side, got it, un?" Deidara said before turning away from her. And despite what he said, he could feel Kara curl up close to his back for warmth, but he was too tired to care.


	6. Usakun

**A/N: Yep a brand new chapter today, so please enjoy. And if you're ever curious on when new chapters might come out just go to my profile. I usually put updates on how far I am with a chapter for my fanfictions there.

* * *

**

Chapter 6 Usa-kun

About two weeks later Kara was singing softly to herself in the living room. Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori were in the living room too, watching T.V. Kisame and Itachi were on a mission.

During the commercial break, Deidara noticed something, "Doesn't it seem a bit quiet to you guys, un?" Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen.

"You're right Deidara it does seem a bit quiet," Sasori said.

"Kara…?" Hidan started to ask her, thinking she had something to do with it, but stopped.

"What is it Hidan?" asked Sasori asked.

"Kara, it looks like she's going to fucking cry," Hidan observed.

Deidara groaned, "What is it now, un?"

"Usa-chan…" Kara said her eyes big and watery, "Usa-chan's arm ripped." Deidara crouched down and picked Usa-chan up.

"It doesn't look too bad, un. It's not like it's arm is coming off, un."

"But…Usa-chan's arm…it really hurts her. Can't you fix it?"

"Kakuzu can't you fix this, un?" Deidara asked.

"No."

"But you're the only one that can sew around here, un."

"No," Kakuzu repeated. Kara then got up and showed him her Usa-chan.

"Please sew her," Kara asked with big water eyes.

"No." Big tears began falling from Kara's eyes and she began to cry and Kakuzu left her crying for about five minutes before snatching the bunny from her, "Alright I sew up your stupid bunny. Just stop crying." And he got up to go to his room, and Kara followed. The inside of Kakuzu's room was dark, with needles all over the place, along with various sizes of thread. "You sit on the bed and wait," Kakuzu ordered, "And don't start crying again or I'll kill you." Kara nodded and waited patiently on the bed for him to sew Usa-chan's arm back on.

About ten minutes later Kakuzu was finished, "There happy now kid?" Kara smiled a very wide smile and took Usa-chan.

"Yay! She's all better now. Maybe you should be a doctor when you grow up Kakuzu-sensei!"

"Just get out."

Kara ignored this order, "Kakuzu-sensei, can you make another stuffed bunny?"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Because I want another bunny."

"You don't need another one, you have that one."

"But Usa-chan is lonely and wants a friend."

"Aren't you Usa-chan's friend?" Kakuzu asked.

Kara was silent for a moment and then grinned, "Oh well, I guess you can't do it."

"Can't do what?"

"Make a bunny, I guess it's too hard for you to handle."

"I could make one, I just don't have the materials to make one."

"So if I get you the materials to make a bunny, you'll make one?" Kara said excitedly.

"I didn't say that…" Kakuzu started but Kara had already left the room.

"Deidara-sama!" Kara yelled as she ran into the living room, "Look at! Usa-chan is a lot better now!"

"That's great, un," Deidara said, moving Kara aside so he could see the T.V.

"Daradara-sama, can you take me to the sewing store?" Kara asked.

Deidara's eye twitched at the name, but let it slide, "Why do you need to go there, un?"

"Because Kakuzu said if I get the materials to make a bunny, he'll make one for me."

"No fucking way, that bastard said that?" Hidan asked in disbelief. Kara nodded happily.

"I'm not buying you anything, un."

"You don't have to. You just have to take me to the store, please?" Kara asked. Deidara ignored her. She began to shake his arm, "Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? PPLLLLEAAAAAAASE?"

"Alright, alright, un. Let's go, un," Deidara sighed.

"Yay!" Kara cheered in victory, she then pulled Deidara out of his seat and to the entrance of the hideout.

…………………………..

"You better not take too long picking out what you want, un," Deidara said grumpily as they entered the store.

"Welcome," said the store clerk, "Please let me know if you need any help." Deidara began looking at some the embroidery on display and Kara went to get the materials she needed. Fifteen minutes later Deidara noticed that Kara was missing. He looked around the store but couldn't find her, so he then went up to the cashier register to see the store clerk but he wasn't there.

"Hey, un!" Deidara yelled and the store clerk came from the store's back.

"Can I help you?" the store clerk asked, leaving off the "sir" or "mam" since he didn't know if Deidara was a woman or not.

"Did you see the kid I walked in with, un?"

"No I haven't, maybe she left the store?" the store clerk suggested, and without another word Deidara left the store and began to look for Kara. He found her sitting down in front of a store a few doors down.

"Oh, there you are Dei-chan! What took you so long?" Kara asked innocently.

"What the hell do you mean, 'What took you so long?', un? Why the hell did you run off like that, un?" Deidara asked fuming.

"Oh, were you worried about me Dei-chan?" Kara asked smiling.

Deidara stared at her for a moment, "One, don't call me Dei-chan. Two, you should have come get me when you were done getting the stuff you needed, un."

"You completely avoided my question," Kara pointed out, "And you're a ninja aren't you? Shouldn't you always know your surroundings at all times? You should've noticed that I was gone the moment after I left the store."

Deidara had a stress mark on his head, "How did you even pay for that stuff, un?" he asked through his teeth.

Kara looked down at her bag of supplies and back up at Deidara, "I waited for the store clerk to go the back of the store. Then I took a bag and put all of the stuff in it and left."

"So you stole it, un?" Deidara asked surprised.

"Yep."

"Let's go back to base, un." Deidara said leading the way and Kara following behind.

…………………………….

"Kakuzu-sensei! I'm back! Will you make the bunny now!?" Kara asked bursting into Kakuzu's room.

"No, not now."

"If you make it now, I won't bother you later. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please…"

Kakuzu threw some needles at Kara, which she surprisingly dodged with ease. He then looked at her and she looked back at him, "Give me the damn materials…"

"Yay!" Kara gave him the bag and sat down on his bed to wait for him to finish making the bunny.

About an hour later, it was finished. "Here kid, take it and go," Kakuzu said, holding up a blue bunny for her to take.

Kara hopped of the bed and took the bunny. After examining it for a second or two, she gave Kakuzu a big hug, "Thank you so much Kakuzu-sensei!"

"Okay, okay, now stop touching me…now," he said picking Kara up, putting her out in the hall, and closing the door.

"Deidara-sama! Deidara-sama!" Kara called out for Deidara, who was in his room working on a new sculpture.

"What now Kara, un?"

"Look at the new bunny Kakuzu made me!" she said holding up the blue bunny.

Deidara looked down at it, "Are you going to name this one too, un?"

"Ummm…" Kara thought for a moment, "I know! I'll name him, Usa-kun!"

"Not very creative are you, un?" Kara said nothing at this but put Usa-kun on the table and went to get Usa-chan.

"If you already have Usa-chan, then what are you going to do with that one, un?" Deidara asked.

"That's not mine, it's yours."

"What, un?"

"I'm giving Usa-kun to you. You better take good care of him!"

"So you stole those things, so that Kakuzu could make a bunny for you, so you could give it to me, un?" Deidara asked a bit surprise.

"I already have Usa-chan and since you don't have a bunny, I decided to get one for you," Kara said leaving the room.

Deidara looked at Usa-kun and let out a laugh, _"I guess that kid isn't too bad after all, un." _He thought to himself as he got up to put Usa-kun on the shelf next to his finished pieces of art. That's when he noticed that some of his art had crayon scribbles all over them. _"Where the hell did Kara get crayons? More importantly, how the hell was she able to reach my art, un?" _Deidara asked himself before yelling, "Kara! What the hell did you do, un!?"


	7. Plants and Seals

**A/N: Here's the new chapter. Oh and if I don't get any reviews I won't post a new chapter........Just Kidding! But please review, I would love to hear from all of you!**

**Kara's Song: (It's actually Road's Song from , and I don't own this song. I just changed a word or two so it'd make more sense, but here's the translation)**

**I am searching for my heart,**

**searching for my precious heart.**

**Let's check if you are it.**

**(Yeah, it's a rough translation, not exactly what it is, so if your Japanese and you go down and read what I wrote and it doesn't match the one above, I'm sorry.)**

**Zetsu: Black Zetsu is bolded, **White Zetsu is normal.

**Now on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 Plants and Seals**

"Deidei-sama, what's that? Why is it dressed up?" Kara asked, holding Usa-chan in one hand and pointing to what she was a dressed up plant, with the other.

"That's just Zetsu, un," Deidara said looking up from his clay.

"Why did you name your plant? Oh is it your pet plant? Like how I have a pet rock named Joey?" Kara asked smiling.

"One, he's a member of the Akatsuki, he's not a pet. Two, he'll eat you if you get to close and yes he's a man-eating plant. Three, I'm pretty sure he's human…at least I think so, un," Deidara said.

"Oh so he eats meat!? Why did you say so before!? You know how much money we could get if we sold him to a village!?" Kara said excitedly.

"**What? I'm not being sold to anyone you little piece of crap," **Zetsu began to speak, "You can't blame her, she's just a kid," he said again. **"So if she decided to sell us, you'd let her?" **

The other side of Zetsu was quiet for a moment before saying, "No, I guess not."

Kara skipped off to the kitchen and came back with a plate of meat. "Open wide Zetsu-kun, it's time for lunch," Kara said holding up the plate to him

"Oh, she's feeding us," Zetsu said reaching for the plate but then stopped. "**What the hell are you thinking? We can't take that from her! That's just weak…but it does smell good…okay just a little bite…" **And with one gulp, Zetsu swallowed the bloody piece of meat of the plate whole.

Deidara looked in disgust, but Kara smiled, "Good boy, Zetsu-kun. You at the whole thing!"

"**Don't treat me like a bloody pet," **Zetsu said darkly then added, "Yeah, we aren't a pet. So stop treating us like that."

"But I can't help it, you're so cute!" Deidara snorted at Kara's comment. Nothing about Zetsu was cute at all. Zetsu then left the room and Kara followed.

"Aren't you going to stop her from following Zetsu?" Itachi asked from behind his book.

"Why, un?"

"Well, don't you think that she'll be eaten?"

"Zetsu just ate a whole plate of meat, un!" Itachi then gave Deidara a look. Deidara looked away, "I think she'll be fine, besides I think Zetsu kind of likes her. I mean , he didn't threaten to eat her the whole time she was talking to him, un."

……………………………..

"**If you don't get out of my room, I'll eat you alive…" **

"That's not very nice, especially since I just fed you," Kara said looking around his room. She saw various plants and even a small pond. "Wow, I really like your room Zetsu-kun! It's so…earthy!"

"Thanks, I guess," was all Zetsu said. "Do you want to take care of them with me?"

"Why do you have to take care of them?"

"So that they can grow to be their healthiest…" Zetsu said, "…**or they'll just wither and die."**

"Oh, okay! What should I do?"

"Just take this watering can and water the plants. Wait for the soil to soak up all the water," Zetsu told her handing the watering can, "**If you over water them, I'll eat you."**

So Kara put Usa-chan down and started to water the plants and Zetsu started to feed the meat eating plants. A few minutes later Kara found a single rose and next to the rose there was a rose bud. She crouched down with Usa-chan to examine it more closely, "Zetsu-kun! Why is this flower closed up?"

"It's still growing. It's kind of like a seal, but if you keep taking care of it soon the seal will break and it'll bloom," Zetsu said looking down at the bud next to Kara.

"Can I have the flower when it blooms?" Kara asked him.

"Sure," Zetsu said, "**but that means that you'll have to take care of it then." **

"Don't worry I will!" Kara smiled.

Zetsu was quiet for a moment, until a man wearing a orange swirly mask came in, "Zetsu!!!" he said in a childish voice. "Leader-sama wants to see me and you." The man then looked down at Kara, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kara!" Kara said with another big smile.

"You very cute Kara! Is that your bunny? It's almost as cute as you!"

Zetsu then grabbed the man by the arm,** "Tobi, didn't you say Leader-sama wanted us**?" he asked rather annoyed. "Kara you can finish watering, but then you have to get out right after okay?"

And Zetsu pulled Tobi out of the room, "Bye bye Kara-chan!"

"Bye bye Tobi-kun!" Kara said cheerfully before putting the watering can down and picked up Usa-chan. She walked over and sat down next to the small pond. "Zetsu…is really nice isn't he, Usa-chan?" Kara told Usa-chan, but her voice was no longer childish. And she began to sing sadly.

"_Watashi no hearto, sagashiteru_

_Dajina hearto, sagashiteru._

_Anata wa hatari tashikameyo."_

"Do you think if I look in the pond, I'll be able to see my reflection?" Kara now spoke to Usa-chan, before looking into the pond. She saw a small 6 year old girl looking back at her. She smiled sadly, "I guess not. I wish someone could take care of me and break my seal too."

"Kara, un!"

Kara turned around to see Deidara, "Deidei-sama?"

Deidara looked at her a bit strangely, "What's wrong with you, un?"

"Nothing!" Kara said returning back to her childish and happy voice, walking out the door. Deidara followed, "Daradara-sama, did you know that if you take care of plants that they grow big and strong."

"Uh, yeah, un," Deidara said not knowing what else he should say.

"So if I took care of you, would you grow to become bigger and stronger and more manly?"

Deidara's face turned red from anger and embarrassment, "I'm gonna kill you, damn it! I do not look like a fucking a woman, un!"


	8. Young Puppetmaster

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter, so please enjoy. Oh and please keep the reviews coming. They really get me pumped up to write more chapters, so please keep it up!**

**_Bold and Italics means it's a DREAM. _**

**Oh and their is very very slight boyxboy action. Very very slight.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 Young Puppetmaster**

Kara was staring at Sasori as he was practicing with his new puppet. He was doing very well in ignoring her presence, but Kara was persistent to get him to stop. But Sasori kept moving the puppet around as Kara stood there staring at Sasori with big eyes, until Sasori sighed, "What do you want?"

"Saaaasooooriiiii," Kara said dragging out his name.

"What?" Sasori asked rather annoyed.

"Hi!" Kara said cheerfully and plopped down onto his bed. Sasori sighed yet again. "You know," Kara said, "If you keep sighing like that you'll get wrinkles."

"Wrinkles?"

"Yeah, you know the ugly things on your face that makes you look old…I think Itachi has some…"

"What are you doing in here?" Sasori asked again, running his hand through his hair.

"Can't I have some time alone with my most favorite live human puppet?" Kara said innocently.

"…" Sasori was silent for a moment before saying, "If you knew I was a puppet, why the hell would you say that I could get wrinkles. That doesn't make any sense since I'm made of wood."

Kara looked at him for a moment before grinning and then she took a kunai out, "We could carve some in…"

Sasori simply pointed to the door, "Out."

Putting her kunai away, she stood up and walked over to Sasori, "Saaasooooriiii?"

"What?"

"Teach me to move stuff!!!!"

And so Sasori picked Kara up and put her out in the hall. "I hope you learned something meaningful," he said before closing the door.

Kara began banging on the door, "That's not what I meant!!! Teach me to move stuff with puppet justsu or whatever it's called please!!??" And she continued knocking on the door for 5 minutes before Sasori opened it again. She felt herself being pulled into the room.

"If you want to learn so bad, observe closely," Sasori said darkly and Kara eyes began to show fear. "First you must focus your chakra into thing strings and connect them to an object, like I have done to you. Once you've mastered that, you just need to practice and then you could do anything." And Sasori made Kara reach into her pocket and take out her kunai. Her hand was slowly lifted the kunai to her neck. He then smirked a bit when he saw Kara try to struggle against it. _"How cute," _He thought to himself before saying, "It's no use. There's no way a small girl like you can break the strings. You don't have enough chakra for that."

Kara closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly and opened her eyes again. This time the fear in her eyes was gone and a new found strength showed through them. With amazing speed she threw the kunai at Sasori, who dodged with ease. He frowned, "_How could she break free? She shouldn't have been able to…" _His thoughts stopped. He was frozen in his current stance. He looked up at Kara, who smiled with delight.

"Is this how you so it, Sasori?"

Sasori sighed and tried to break away from the chakra strings, but to even more to his surprise, he couldn't. "What?" He said aloud as he was walking towards Kara. He then picked Kara up and began to spin around as if dancing a waltz with her. "What are you doing?" He asked with a slight frown.

"We're dancing! Isn't it fun Sasori?"

"I don't think people have fun if their being forced to do something they don't want to do."

"Well, it's like dancing with a prince!"

"Well, you're no princess."

Kara frowned but said, "Well, for me it's like dancing with my daddy."

"Your father?" Sasori said slowly.

"Yeah."

"How do I remind you of your father?"

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked, releasing the chakra strings. But Sasori still held her up. "I never met my daddy before…"

Sasori dropped her, "Then don't say stuff like that. Get out."

"Have you ever danced with your parents before?"

"Just get out." Sasori said losing his patience.

"That's all I wanted…I never danced with my dad before…"

Sasori looked at Kara and then picked her up, "I guess its okay for a little while longer…" He said softly as he and Kara continued to their waltz.

………………………..

Kakuzu was in the living room and was about to get up from the chair but couldn't move. "What?" He asked aloud as he tried to get up.

"Ha ha Kakuzu! I got you with my new move!"

"How could you…?" he asked as he tried to break the chakra strings.

"Now I can finally see what you look like without your mask!" Kara said giggling with glee. Kakuzu glared at her. "Awww, I'm sure you don't look **that **ugly without your mask…" And Kakuzu hand pulled the mask down. Kara blinked, "Wow, you actually don't look that bad."

Kakuzu then got up, Kara's eyes widened, "What? How did you…?"

"I'm… going…to…kill….you…" Kakuzu said before leaping for Kara just as Hidan was walking in and what happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Kara pushed Hidan to the ground and quickly moved out of the way and created chakra strings to pull Kakuzu down on top of Hidan and into a kiss.

Kara's eyes were wide in disbelief in what she just did. She quickly released the chakra strings and Hidan and Kakuzu quickly separated. "Heh heh," Kara laughed nervously, "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen…"

"You're gonna become my fucking sacrifice, I don't give a fuck about what Leader says," Hidan yelled before chasing Kara out of the room. Kakuzu just looked at them leave the room before grabbing his mask and following them out.

..........................

Deidara and Kara were sleeping in the same bed again, to much of Deidara's dislike. Kara was complaining on how Hidan would come kill her in her sleep and after hearing what happened, he didn't really mind.

Deidara then felt his arms move, unwillingly around Kara, "_Puppetmaster justsu, un?" _He thought to himself before asking, "Kara, what are you doing, un?"

"Thanks Deidara," she said in a non-childish voice.

"For what, un?"

"For taking care of me." And they both fell asleep.

_**Deidara woke up in a white room. "Where am I, un?" He asked aloud. **_

"_**Deidara…" a voice said.**_

_**Deidara turned around to see girl, about 16 or 17 years old. She looked as if she could be Kara's older sister or something, "Who are you, un?"**_

_**The girl laughed, "It's me silly. Kara." **_

"_**You're not Kara, un."**_

"_**Yes I am," she pulled up her shirt enough to show the seal, "See?" Deidara just stared at her unbelievingly. **_

"_**I don't want to be trapped anymore Deidara," she said putting her shirt down.**_

"_**In what, un?" Deidara asked.**_

_**Kara ignored his question, "Please break my seal…"she said in with a now empty gaze.**_

"_**Break it? How, un?"**_

_**She looked into his eyes and smiled, "With one kiss." **_


	9. Injecting Grape Jelly

**A/N: Yay! Here's a new chapter for you all! Oh, I'm on a mission to get more then 20 reviews for this story so please everyone, review! Oh and share this story with your friends. I'd really like to get more reviews! Thank you all for reading!

* * *

**

Chapter 9 Injecting Grape Jelly

"Yooo!!! Deidara-senpai!!!!" Tobi said.

"What the hell do you want, un?" Deidara said.

"……Let's play a game!!!"

"No," Deidara said, "Go play with Kara, un."

"But Kara-chan is still sleeping!! And if Tobi wake her up she'll be mad…" Tobi said but Deidara tuned him out for a minute lost in his own thoughts. _"Kara, is she really trapped?" _Deidara thought to himself, but then shook his head_, "No, I don't think there are seals that traps you into a single form…or are there? And even if there are…how am I suppose to kiss a 6 year old girl???" _He began banging his head on a nearby wall to get rid of the sick thoughts of him kissing Kara.

"Deidei-sama…what are you doing?" Kara asked, Usa-chan in one hand and rubbing an eye with the other.

"Ka-ka-kara! Are you up already, un?" Deidara asked his face turning red as he remembered how beautiful she looked in his dream.

"Daradara-sama? Are you feeling okay? Your face is all red…like a cherry!" Kara asked smiling.

Deidara paused for a minute and looked away, "I'm fine, un."

"Tobi-kun! Do you think Deidei-sama looks fine?" Kara asked Tobi.

Tobi examined Deidara, "Nope! Tobi thinks we should take care of him!"

"Yeah! We can play doctor!"

"No," Deidara said plainly and turned to leave but Tobi and Kara were already dragging him away to his doom.

…………………..

"Sasori…save me, un," Deidara came crawling, like a worm, into Sasori's room on the floor. His whole body was wrapped in bandages.

"What?"

"Tobi and Kara…they said they were going to give me shots next, un…" Deidara said with tears running down his face.

"Can't you handle a couple of shots?"

"I don't want to have grape jelly injected into my bloodstream, un! Not like you'd have to worry about that Pinnochio boy!" And with that comment, Deidara was thrown out into the hall. "Wait! I didn't mean it, un!"

He began pounding on the door until Sasori opened it again. Sasori sighed, "If you don't want them to find you, why don't you just hide outside?"

"Outside, un?"

"Yeah, this is Tobi and Kara we're talking about. They'll probably check all over the base but they won't even think twice in checking outside."

Deidara now cried tears of joy, "If I could kiss you right now I would, un."

Sasori looked down at him and said, "I don't think you would…I'm not the one you love so dearly…"

"What, un?" Deidara asked but Sasori had already closed the door.

Quickly forgetting what Sasori just said, Deidara quickly inched his way out of the base and outside, about 30 feet away to ensure his safety. "Finally, some peace. I should be able to go back in a couple of hours…" Deidara settled himself under a tree and soon fell asleep, not noticing the rain clouds beginning to form.

………………………………..

Kara heard the rain outside start raining harder as she played with Usa-chan on the floor.

"Kisame," Kara said.

"Hn?" Kisame said as he watched the TV.

"You can sick if you stay out in the rain to long right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"…." Kara paused for a second, "I really don't know! C'mon Usa-chan let's go get some tea!"

………………………….

"_Crap," _Deidara thought to himself as he laid under the tree shivering, "_The damned bandage got stuck on a branch or something." _He tried to break free from the bandages but he was unable. The icy cold rain had frozen him in his place. Deidara gazed off into the distance, observing the gray and wet world around him. Then he saw something pink getting closer and closer to where he was.

It was Kara holding a pink umbrella and Usa-chan. "Deidei-sama, you know if you stay out here you'll catch a cold…"

"You're the reason I had to run from base!"

"You're an idiot for leaving…I wasn't really going to inject grape jelly into your bloodstream. I mean everyone knows that strawberry jelly is a whole lot better for you!"

A stress mark formed on his head, "When I get out of these bandages I'm going to kill….achooo!" he sneezed.

"Who's 'Achooo'?" Kara asked, "Can I meet him?"

Deidara groaned, he was starting to get a killer headache.

"Deidara?" Kara asked.

"Please shut up Kara," Deidara said as he curled into a ball.

Kara went over and placed the back of her hand on his forehead, "Your head's really hot Deidara." Deidara didn't say anything. "Deidara-sama…what if you die here?" she asked in her annoying childish voice.

Despite how weak he was at the moment, he blew up in her face, "What are you just going to leave me here to die, un!? Are you not going to go get help, un!? God damn it! Why can't you just think for once and grow up, un!? You're so damn annoying!!!"

Kara looked at Deidara and looked as if she was going to cry. Deidara looked away, "_Why should I care? She had it coming…she can't act like that forever anyways, un." _

Silence fell upon them and they listened to the rain fall around them before Kara put down her umbrella and Usa-chan on the ground and began to pull Deidara.

"Kara, what are you doing, un?" But Kara ignored him and pulled him all the way back to the base.

Once inside of the base, she dragged him all the way to his room, where she pushed him (with a bit of difficulty) onto the bed. She went to the bathroom grabbed a towel, went to the drawer to grab dry clothes and went back to Deidara. Then she began to take off the bandages and his clothes.

"I can take off my own clothes, un!" Deidara said attempting to back away but couldn't because his body was so numb. Kara said nothing because she knew that Deidara knew that he couldn't take off his wet clothes because he was numb all over. She then dried him off and put on his dry clothes. Then she covered him in a lot of blankets before grabbing a chair and sitting next to his bed. She looked down at the ground, tears were falling.

"Kara…?" Deidara started waiting for her to say something, but she continued to cry silently. Deidara looked at her for a moment before saying, "Stop crying Kara. I'm sorry for yelling at you, un." Kara began sniffling trying to stop her tears, but wasn't being very successful. Deidara sighed. "Get in Kara."

"Huh?" Kara sniffled.

"I can't lift the covers for you to get in bed, so you'll have to get in yourself, un."

Kara crawled onto the bed and curled up into Deidara's chest. Her tears stopped falling as she listened to his beating heart. "Deidara, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what, un?"

"If I didn't scare you away by telling you I was going to inject jelly into your bloodstream, then you wouldn't be sick right now."

A stress mark formed on Deidara's head, again. "Kara, I think it's best you stay quite before I kick you out of the bed."

……………………………….

The next afternoon Kara was coloring on the floor in the living room when Deidara came in. "Oi, Kara, un."

"Hn?" Kara looked up.

"Aren't you missing someone, un?" Deidara held out a pink bunny.

"Usa-chan!!!" Kara leapt up a grabbed the bunny. "Did you go out to get her for me?"

"Yeah," Deidara looked away, "So what, un?"

Kara gave Deidara a big hug, "Thanks Daradara-senpai!" Deidara looked down at Kara, and that's when he realized what Sasori meant. The one he loved dearly was Kara.


	10. Circus Circus

**A/N: Yay!!!!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!! School is over!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry you guess for the long wait. I was just really busy. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Sadly, I probably won't be able to post any new chapters. That's because I'm leaving for Japan on the 22nd of June. Yeah, I probably won't be able to post anything and I'm going to be gone for a month. Don't worry, I'll keep writing the chapters in my notebook and when I get back, hopefully I'll be posting a lot of new chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 10 Circus Circus

"Guess what!? Guess what!? Guess what!?" Kara yelled skipping into Deidara's room happily, along with her beloved pink bunny Usa-chan. Deidara was working on something at his desk and was ignoring her completely.

"DeiDei-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Guess what!?" Kara repeated again, this time louder.

Deidara groaned, "I don't care Kara, un."

"No," Kara said frowning, "You're suppose to say 'What is it Kara my love?'."

Deidara looked at her, "What, un?"

"I'm not telling!" Kara said in a sing-song voice.

"What the hell? Then why did you come here in the first place, un?"

"It's not my fault you can't listen very well. I said that you're suppose to say 'What is it Kara my love?' not 'What, **un?**'" Kara said emphasizing the un.

"Out, un."

"Deidei-sama! I got tickets to a circus!" Kara said excitedly, completely ignoring Deidara's command.

"A circus? Where did you get the tickets, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Let's just say I got it from a friend…"

"What's your friends name, un?"

"…stealing."

Deidara gave her a look, "Your friend's name…is Stealing?"

Kara laughed, "Of course not! Wow Deidara, you can be really stupid sometimes. 'Stealing' is when you take something that doesn't belong to you…like when I took that rainbow clay on your desk and accidentally fed it to Tobi…"

"YOU WHAT!!??" Deidara yelled.

"Don't worry, I was able to save Tobi just in time before the clay could go all the way down…"

"I don't care about Tobi! What about my clay, un!?"

Kara put on a serious face, "Would you really want that clay back after Tobi half swallowed it?"

Deidara mumbled, "I guess not but still…"

"But that doesn't matter right now!" Kara said in her childish voice again. "You're coming with me and Tobi to the circus!"

…………………….

Deidara sat with a huge frown on his face with his arms crossed, next to a very excited Kara and Tobi. He had just sat through smelly elephant acts, a man blowing fire, a lion tamer, and a couple of annoying clowns, who reminded him of two certain people. Suddenly, a pink fluffy ball was stuffed into his mouth.

"Cheer up Deidei-sama!" Kara said with her mouth full of cotton candy.

"I find that hard to do at the moment, un," Deidara said swallowing the cotton candy. "I just had a elephant charge towards, while my hair has been singed at the ends by the man blowing fire, and not to mention the couple of clowns that sprayed water all over me! The only good thing about this damn circus were those ladies doing those tricks on the ropes, un…" Deidara said and was smacked on the back of his head.

"Shame on you Deidara. You should stop being such a pervert!" Kara said.

"I'm not a pervert, un!"

"Pervert, pervert, pervert," Tobi and Kara chanted as Deidara tried taking deep breaths to calm himself down, before he blew the two of them up.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I proudly present our top magician, Hitori Kaname!" announced the ringmaster. There was a poof of smoke and the ringmaster was gone and was replaced by a handsome young man, wearing a black top hat, cape, and a white mask.

"Woah…" Kara said, staring at the amazing looking magician.

"What are you 'woah-ing' at, un?" Deidara asked slightly annoyed.

"He just appeared out of nowhere!"

"That's called a transportation jutsu, un," Deidara said but Kara wasn't listening to him, she was giving her fullest attention to the magician.

"Good evening fellow audience. I am Hitori Kaname and you all have the greatest pleasure of watching me perform my magic for you tonight," Kaname said and he whipped off his white cape and it transformed into a black tiger. The crowd broke out in applause.

"That was amazing!" Kara cheered.

"He probably just used a summoning jutsu or something, un," Deidara mumled.

"IN this world of magic, things aren't always what they seem to be and things that happen aren't always what occurred. Take this handkerchief for example. What you see is an ordinary handkerchief," Kaname said, folding the handkerchief into triangles, "But I see everything it can be." He dropped the handkerchief but instead of falling to the ground, it flew into the air, "Like a bird." He said pointing to the white dove flying around the amazed audience. The bird perched on Kaname's hand.

"Or it could be…" he began as he flattened the bird down in his hand, opening it again to reveal a sliver flute, "… a lovely musical instrument."

He again flattened the flute in his hand, "Or it could even become a deadly weapon." He opened his hands to reveal a kunai. He took it to his throat and slashed it open. Blood began to pour out from his neck and his body fell to the floor. The audience erupted with gasps and screams.

"Wow," Deidara said, "that had to be the best part of his act, un."

"Hello fair maiden," a voice whispered in Kara's ear. Kara turned her head to see the great magician standing right behind her. "Would you kindly volunteer to be my assistant?"

………

"…and then after he set Kara on fire, Kara burst into flames and then she reappeared in her seat as if nothing happened at all!" Tobi said excitedly to Kisame, when he, Deidara and Kara came back from the circus.

"For the thenth time Tobi…" Kisame said slowly, "…I don't care!"

"It was so cool Kisame!" Kara also gushed, "Kaname-san is the best!"

"He wasn't that great, un."

" Then how was he able to do all that magic?" Kara asked with her hands on her hips.

"Jutsu, un!"

"Maybe you should have to eyes on your hands instead of mouths…" Kara said thoughtfully.

"Why, un?" Deidara asked a bit perplexed.

"You can't see very well. I mean, Kaname-san wasn't using any hand signals."

Deidara couldn't think of anything to say, but soon said, "Well, maybe he was just moving his hands too fast for you to see them, un" Deidara said.

"Deidara, you're starting to sound like a 5 year old. Will you just shut up?" Kisame said rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Kisame, what would happen if you were lit on fire?" Tobi asked at random.

"He'd attract a lot of cats of course!" Kara answered. Tobi and all three of them started at her. "Well, cats eat fish don't they? So if you set Kisame on fire, he'd smell like cooked fish right? So that would mean cats would smell him and come find him. Like me!" Kara explained and then went to Kisame and bit his hand.

"What the hell!?" Kisame said shaking Kara off.

"Ewww. Kisame you don't taste very good," Kara said wiping her mouth. Kisame's eye twitched. "Besides," Kara continued, "I don't think Kisame would want to attract cats anyway. I think he wants to attract a Weasel."

Kisame's eyes narrowed, "You have three seconds Kara." And before he could even count to one Kara was already gone.

"So what's this about attracting a Weasel, un?" Deidara asked snickering.

Kisame glared at Deidara, "You know maybe I just want to attract a lot of weasels so I can make a fur coat out of them."

"Why would you need fur? You already have scales, un."

Kisame stood up, "I'm leaving." But before he left the room he looked back at Deidara. "I think you may want to buy some cat nip Deidara."

"Why, un?"

"How else are **you** going to **attract** that little cat of yours?" Kisame said then turned to leave the room.


	11. Incident in the Air

**A/N: This is a rather short chapter, well shorter then what I usually write anyways. But still, I hope you all enjoy it. :D I'm actually quite suprised that I was able to update so soon. I'm so happy it's summer!Oh guess what? I painted my nails yesterday (I haven't painted my nails in a long long long time) and I painted them purple. It wasn't until a few hours later when I thought, "Hey, my nails remind me of the members of the Akatsuki." Lol...yeah... I admit, I'm a bit of a naruto nerd. XD

* * *

**

Chapter 11 Incident in the Air

Of all the people he could be going with, Leader just had to pick her. Deidara looked down at the six year old girl, who was excitedly looking down, over the edge of the bird. Deidara sighed, at least he wasn't paired with Tobi and Kara wasn't making much trouble…

"Kara!" Deidara yelled. He reached for Kara, who was practically falling off of the flying clay bird. "You could have fallen off! You know how much of a pain it would be to just come save you, un!?"

"Yes, but you **would** save me, wouldn't you Deidei-sama?" Kara said smiling.

Deidara sighed, "Here I was thanking God I **wasn't** paired up with Tobi, but now I'm starting to have a change of thought…"

"Now that's just mean Daradara-sama! What if I didn't believe in God?"

He looked at her for a moment, "What, un?"

"What if I didn't believe in God?" she repeated. "What if I was Hindu or a Buddhist or something? Why does it have to be **God** you're thanking? That's just discriminating against other religions!"

"You're kidding me right? I wasn't discriminating against anyone, un!"

"What about Jashin? Couldn't you thank Jashin? If I was Hidan I'd probably be hacking at you with my scythe right about now!"

'How violent,' Deidara thought to himself. 'Hidan really shouldn't be telling 6 year olds about a religion where killing is okay…'

"How can you say that Dei-sama when **you** kill people every other day with your art?" Kara asked.

Deidara once again thought to himself, 'She does have a point there……wait a minute….'

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking, un?"

"Because…" Kara started, trying to think of something fast. "…just because!"

Deidara frowned. "Can't you come up with something better than that? You're hiding something aren't you, un!?" Deidara said, pointing a accusing finger at her.

"You're right Deidei-sama," Kara said turning around. Deidara tried to lean over in his spot to see what she was doing. "I have a pair of x-ray vision goggles!" She turned around again and all Deidara saw was Kara's hands cupped around her eyes. "Tada!"

"X-ray vision…goggles?" Deidara repeated slowly.

"Yeah! They see through stuff!"

"Really, un?" Deidara said unbelievingly.

"Yep! I can see right through your shirt!"

"Uh huh, and what do you see, un?"

Kara was silent for a moment, as if she was trying to concentrate on seeing through Deidara's cloak and shirt. Then she answered, "A chest!"

Deidara snorted, cupped his hands around his eyes, and looked at Kara, "Do you know what I see, un?"

Kara covered her chest with an arm and slapped Deidara with her free hand. "Stop being a pervert!"

Deidara rubbed his cheek, "How am I being a pervert? It's not like I can really see through your shirt and besides, it's not like you have anything to **see** anyways."

"That's not the point! You shouldn't use the x-ray vision goggles to see through other people's clothes. That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Then what the hell were you doing before, un!?"

"A girl can look at a guy's chest because guys walk around without shirts all the time…" Kara said reasonably.

"So? That doesn't mean **I **walk around without **my **shirt all the time, un."

"Well, Deidei-sama, you aren't exactly male are you?" Kara said smiling. But instead of his usual "Shut up, un!" or "Fuck you, un" or even the usual glare, instead he ignored her. "You aren't exactly male are you?" Kara tried again a little louder. But still her words were met by silence. "Deidara…"she said slowly and in one sudden swoop Deidara lifted her up and held her over the edge.

"Take it back, un!" Deidara asked angrily.

"Wha-what?" Kara asked confused.

"10…9…8…" Deidara began to countdown.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" Kara asked quickly, looking down below. The ground was a long long long way down.

"…7…6…5…" Deidara continued.

"Deidara I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Put me back on the bird. Put me back…"

"…4…3…"

Kara was starting to cry now. "Deidara…deidara…put me back…" She was scared. She didn't want to die and even if she did, she didn't want to die this way. What would happen if she died? What happens when you die?

"…2…"

Would you just end up alone, surrounded by darkness?

"…1…" Deidara let go of Kara and Kara let out a scream.

But Deidara didn't let her fall, he had caught her before she could eve fall for a foot. Even though she didn't drop very far, she was still sobbing. Deidara looked at the crying girl he was holding. He wasn't really going to drop her…he was just going to teach her a lesson. "I wasn't really going to drop you Kara, un," he said trying to reassure her but she still cried. That's when he realized how messed up that his action was. He could probably get away doing that if it was Tobi, but Kara was only 6 years old. A few minutes ago she probably thought she was going to **die**. And when you're 6 years old, death is probably a really scary thing, especially since you haven't been able to live your life very long. Deidara pulled Kara in, close to his chest, and sat down on the bird. He felt very awkward. What should he do to make her stop crying? He tried rubbing her back, to see if that would soothe her. Her loud sobs were getting quieter, slowly, but it seemed it was working.

"Kara," Deidara said with a softer voice, "Kara…I'm….sorry. I'm sorry, Kara." He paused for a moment, "I shouldn't have scared you like that. I really shouldn't have." He still held her close to his chest. Her sobs were now reduced to sniffles and her small hands were clinging onto his chest. Deidara felt relieved and happy that she had stopped crying and was feeling better. He couldn't help but smile down at her before he looked down below for a good spot to rest for the night.


	12. A Sad Dream

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for you all. I don't know if I'll have enough time to write the next chapter before I leave next Monday for Japan, but we'll see. I was reading through this story and found some grammar mistakes, so I'll be fixing those. I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this story.

* * *

**

Chapter 12 A Sad Dream

The two of them sat near a fire. Kara sat as far away from Deidara as she could, without making it seem like she was avoiding him. Of course, the eerie silence, that surrounded the two of them, was enough for Deidara to know that Kara was a still a little afraid of him, after what happened.

"Dei-sama," Kara said, Deidara looked at Kara. Kara didn't meet his eyes; instead she looked in the fire.

"I don't really think you look like a girl…I actually think you look kind of cool. " A pang of guilt hit Deidara's heart. He would give anything right now for Kara to return to her annoying self.

"I know you don't really mean what you say," Deidara started. "And I'm sorry too… I shouldn't have over reacted." Kara smiled and nodded. Then a bag hit her in the face.

"Owww!" Kara yelped and looked down in her lap to see…

"Marshmallows?" Kara said giving Deidara a confused look.

"Yeah, eat 'em, un."

"But I thought you said I wasn't allowed to have sugar at night…"

"You aren't, but tonight I'll make an exception, un," he said with a small grin.

Kara gave Deidara one of her biggest smiles and got up to sit on Deidara's lap. "Hey, I didn't say you could sit where ever you want, un."

"Don't worry, I'm not that heavy!"

"After the amount of marshmallows you are going to eat, I'm sure you'll soon weigh a ton, un."

"Well, when I **do** weigh a ton, I hope I'll squash you…like a pea!" Kara said pretending to be angry. Deidara laughed and watched Kara eat her marshmallows.

To much of Deidara's surprise, Kara was able to eat the whole bag of marshmallows by herself. Even more to his surprise, Kara wasn't as hyper, from a sugar rush, as he thought she'd be. In fact, she had fallen asleep on his lap. He watched her sleep, her small body rising and falling slowly. He didn't notice his face was slowly getting closer to hers, until he could feel her breathe on his face.

Deidara bit his lip. 'Just one…' he thought to himself. 'Just one…and the seal will break…right?' and Deidara allowed the space in between them to close, kissing the girl's lips for just a moment. When he separated his lips from hers, he expected something to happen. Fog, smoke, a bright light, or something would come from Kara and her body would go back to normal. But nothing happened and Deidara soon felt sick with himself. What was he doing, kissing a 6 year old girl? There can't be a seal. There was no seal. There was no other Kara. And surely there was no love to be returned. The age difference was too great. He can't do something like this to her…

Kara moved in her sleep, turning Deidara away from his own thoughts. Sighing, he reached for a blanket for Kara to lie on and Deidara lied down beside her. He looked at the sleeping girl once more before rolling over and soon falling asleep himself.

_Deidara stood an empty white room. He looked around to see if anyone was there, but he saw no one._

"_Deidei-sama!" said a loud and familiar voice behind him. Deidara jerkedaround and saw little Kara smiling at him._

"_Kara!" he tried to say, but no words came out._

"_Do you want to play a game with me Dei-sama?"_

'_Why the hell does she think that I would want to play a game, with her, at a time like this?' Deidara thought angrily to himself._

"_Look around you Deidara. It's not like there's anything else to do around here. Seriously, can't you dream of something more fun?"_

'_Well, I'm sorry for not being able to control what I dream about. And how do you know what I'm thinking?'_

_Kara cupped her hands around her eyes, 'X-ray vision goggles, duh!'_

_Deidara sweat dropped before thinking, 'I'm not going to play anything until I find my voice.' _

"_Fine, if you win the game, I'll tell you how to get it back."_

'_Alright. What are we playing?' Deidara asked her in his mind._

"_Tag!" Kara shouted. "You're it!" Then she ran off. Deidara, surprised at her sudden burst of speed, ran after her._

'_She's only 6 years old. How the hell is she running so fast?' Deidara thought frustrated. 'This is my dream isn't it? Why am I running so slow?' Deidara's thoughts stopped as the scene around him began to change. The room was now black, so black that for a moment Deidara couldn't see where he was going. But on the floor, lights turned on, like a runway, and Deidara could see Kara's little head getting farther away from him. Deidara began to run again, but was soon distracted again. _

_On the walls of the room came different images, images of him and Kara. Deidara looked up at the images and could name each and every one. That one was of when they first met, Deidara was on the floor, outside of a circle, and Kara was in the circle laughing at Deidara. Then there was the one where when Kara first met the rest of the Akatsuki members. Then the time where he had to carry her to bed and after came the time he had to save her at the beach. Deidara didn't get it though. Why were all of his memories of Kara flashing back on him? Was he…dying?_

_He continued to run down the runway to find Kara as more pictures came up on the walls. Him and Kara sleeping in bed together that time when she was sick and the time when Kara gave him the blue bunny, Usa-kun. He continued running but for some reason he could not catch up to Kara. More images passed by, the time when she used the puppetmaster jutsu on hi, the time when Kara dragged Deidara all the way back to base. That's when Deidara felt something on his face, tears. He wiped them away, why was he crying? He continued to wipe them away, but somehow they just kept coming back. _

_Then the old dream came up and replaced all the images of him and Kara on the wall. _

"_I don't want to be trapped anymore Deidara," she said putting her shirt down._

"_In what, un?" Deidara asked._

_Kara ignored his question, "Please break my seal…"she said in with a now empty gaze._

"_Break it? How, un?"_

_She looked into his eyes and smiled, "With one kiss." _

_The old dream disappeared and there stood Kara. But it wasn't little 6 year old Kara, it was the older Kara. She walked up to Deidara and wiped his tears with her thumb. She giggled, "Why are you crying?"_

_He tried to say, "I don't know." But he couldn't make a sound._

_Kara moved in closer and closer, until her lips touched his. When she pulled back, she turned and began to walk away. _

"_Kara!? Where are you going, un!?" Deidara shouted. "Ah, my voice…" Kara stopped walking and turned and said something, but he couldn't hear her voice. He could only see her mouth the words "Thank you." Then the lights went off and she disappeared. _

"_Kara, Kara…" Deidara called for her. He could feel the tears run down his face again. "Kara! KARA!"_

"KARA!" Deidara sat up and looked around him. A dream. He looked down next to him to see if Kara was still sleeping, but Kara wasn't there.


	13. With That One Kiss

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story! It was fun writing it for you all. I'm already starting my new fanfic and it's another DeidaraxOC, with hints of HidanxOC sprinkled here and there. It's going to be called BANG! so keep look out for that. Thank you to everyone who subscribed and favorited.

* * *

**

Chapter 13 With That One Kiss

Where was Kara?

Deidara immediately got up so he could see better, "KARA! KARA!" He turned in circle and spotted someone hiding behind a tree. He walked slowly to them. "Kara?" he whispered, behind the tree stood the same teenage girl, wearing a simple white dress. It was the girl he had seen in his dream. Deidara couldn't hide the huge smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Kara. "I thought I lost you, un." Deidara looked at Kara, but she looked at him as if she didn't know who he was at all.

"Who are you?" Kara asked Deidara.

"I'm…I'm Deidara. You remember… right, un?"

"No…" She said slowly. Deidara just stared at her. There's no way that she couldn't remember him. Not after everything that had happened…

"No…you're not just Deidara…YOU'RE ALSO MY MAID!"

"Wait…WHAT, UN!?"

"Ha ha Deidei-sama! I sure scared you didn't I?"

"Wh-what?" Deidara stammered, "You didn't scare me, un!"

"Then why did you freak out so bad when you found out I was gone?"

"You were 6 years old! You could have been eaten by a bear or something, un!"

Kara laughed, "A bear? There's no way a bear would eat something this cute!" Kara pointed to her face. "But you may want to watch out Dei-sama!"

"Well, maybe you're so cute that the bear would **want** to eat you up, un!"

"Awww, do you really mean that?" Kara asked grinning.

Deidara felt his whole body freeze up. "I said maybe the **bear **thought you were cute, not me, un."

"Liar, liar! I can read your mind Deidara!"

"How is that you're always able to read my mind, un!?"

"So you do admit it! You think I'm cute!" Kara teased.

"That's not what I meant! Just answer the damn question, un!"

Kara cupped her hands around her eyes again, "I've told you so many times before; I use x-ray vision goggles!"

Deidara sighed. She may have grown physically, but she definitely was still the 6 year old Kara, although her voice does sound more mature. Maybe that was just her personality…like Tobi.

"Deidara," came a voice inside his head.

"Leader-sama…" Deidara gave Kara a sign to stay quiet, "…yes sir, un?"

"Come back to base."

"We didn't even get there to complete our mission…"

"Just get back here, now," Pein said in a final sort of way.

'Strange,' Deidara thought to himself. Then Kara asked, "What did Leader want Daradara-sama?"

"We're going back to base, un."

"YAY! I can't wait to show Hidan my body…" Kara cheered. Deidara's body froze up again.

**DEIDARA'S MIND THEATER**

Hidan was in his room, preparing for another sacrifice. A knock came on the door and he got up to open it.

"Ouji-sama, I want to play," said Kara, who was wearing nothing but one of Deidara's shirts.

"Ka-ka-kara!? What the hell happened to you!?"

She began to walk closer and closer to Hidan, "Do you not like my body Ouji-sama?"

"N-n-no, it's not that it's just…"

She sat down on Hidan's lap, facing him. "Play with me Hidan…

**END**

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT, UN!" Deidara yelled.

"Won't allow what, Dei-sama?" Kara asked curious.

Deidara looked at her wide eyed. "Nothing, un," he said quickly and began making his clay bird.

"No fair! Tell me!"

"Why don't you just read my mind like you always do, un?"

"I can't."

"Why not, un?"

"Because…my x-ray vision goggles broke."

…………………………….

"So, did the mission succeed?" Konan asked Pein.

"Fortunately, yes," Pein answered, "And about time to. I was wondering how long it would take for Kara to turn back."

"So you knew the whole time?"

"Of course."

"Then why didn't you break her seal in the first place? Then, with Kara's power, we'd be able to get things done quickly."

Pein looked at her, "Do you really think that **I **would want to kiss a 6 year old girl?"

……………………………

Several hours later, after a few breaks, a few yells, and running from an angry swarm of bees, Deidara and Kara made it back to the base in **one piece**.

"YO! GOTTA GO GOTTA GO! DRE-DRE-DRE-DREAMIN'! DON'T GIVE IT UP LUFFY!

DREAMIN'! DON'T GIVE IT UP ZORO!

DREAMIN'! DON'T GIVE IT UP NAMI!

DON'T GI-GIVE IT UP, GIVE IT UP, GIVE IT UP, GIVE IT…"

"NO, don't you start singing that theme song, un!" Deidara yelled over Kara's singing, luckily they had just got to base. Deidara stopped Kara before she went inside. "Listen Kara, it might not be a good idea for you to…"

But Kara already ran into the base. "We're back everyone!" Kara yelled, running into the living room and jumping on the nearest chair, which happened to be occupied by Hidan.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"It's me! Kara! Who else would it be?"

Hidan looked at the girl sitting on his lap. "Well, could you get the fuck off!?"

Kara rolled off and onto the floor. She yawned, "Where's Tobi?"

"How the hell would I know?" Hidan asked.

"Oh, I forgot. You don't know anything," She said, switching the channel on the television.

"Deidara-senpai! You're back!" Tobi said walking into the room, "Who's that?"

"I'm Kara! Why can't anyone tell?" Kara said pouting.

"Wow, Kara-chan looks really pretty now!"

Kara giggled, "Thanks Tobi! Guess what? We were able to finish our mission even before we got there!"

"Really you must be really strong Kara-chan!"

"Of course!" Kara said, rubbing the back of her head as if it was no big deal.

Deidara's eye twitched. "It's 8 o'clock. Shouldn't you be in bed now Kara, un?"

"But you forgot Deidara! I'm 17 years old now! I can stay up as long as I want and drink sake!" she skipped over to the kitchen, but Deidara stopped her.

"No, you can not drink sake, un," Deidara said seriously.

"Why not? Tobi can drink sake…"

"Well, you aren't as old as Tobi, un."

"How old is Tobi anyway?"

"I don't know, un."

"Why is it that nobody here knows **anything?**"

"It doesn't matter how old Tobi is. I know that he is older than you are and you can't have sake, un!" Deidara said dragging her away.

"Where are you taking Kara, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked.

"To bed, un."

"Then you should have let her have some fucking sake. It'd probably be a hell of a lot easier to take a drunk girl to bed and…" Hidan started, but Deidara kicked the back of his head as he walked past him.

Kara began yawning again as she and Deidara entered the room. She looked down at the cloak and towel that she used to sleep on. "Dei-sama, I don't think I'd be able to sleep on that anymore."

She had a point. "You can sleep in my bed from now on, I guess, un."

"Yes!" Kara said and surprising Deidara with a hug. "Hey Deidara, you love me don't you?" Deidara blushed. "Come on! Say it. Say it."

"Yeah, un."

Kara laughed, "Close enough." And she kissed him and with that one kiss Deidara could no longer deny it…

"I love you Kara."


End file.
